militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
361st Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group
The United States Air Force's ' 361st Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group' (361st ISR Group) is an intelligence unit located at Hurlburt Field, Fla.. Mission The 361 ISR Group provides direct threat warning and enhanced situational awareness to Air Force Special Operations Command aircrews. The 361st brings all Air Force ISR Agency units supporting special operations forces (SOF) under the umbrella of one group to better present ISR capabilities to the SOF community and to streamline the unit's command and control.361st Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group fact sheet History The 361 ISR Group began as the 11th Photographic Group (Mapping) 19 Nov 1943. The group's early missions included the photographic mapping of the United States and sending detachments to the Chine-Burma-India Theater, the Near and Middle East, Mexico, Canada, Alaska and the Caribbean to conduct similar missions. It was officially disbanded 5 Oct 1944. The Air Force re-established and redesignated the 11 PG as the 361st Tactical Intelligence Group on 31 July 1985, but the unit was never activated. The 361 TIG was re-established and redesignated 10 Oct 2008, as the 361st ISR Group. Later that month, 29 Oct 2008, the Air Force ISR Agency then activated the 361st ISR Group at Hurlburt Field, Fla. The new group, under AFSOC operational control, took command of the 19th Intelligence Squadron at Pope Air Force Base, N.C., and the 25th Intelligence Squadron at Hurlburt Field. LineageRogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * Constituted as 11th Photographic Group (Mapping) on 19 November 1943 : Activated on December 1943 : Disbanded on 5 October 1944 * Reconstituted and Redesignated as 361st Tactical Intelligence Group on 31 July 1985 * Redesignated as 361st Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group on 10 Oct 2008 : Reactivated on 29 Oct 2008 Assignments * First Air Force, 1 December 1943 * Third Air Force, 5 January – 5 October 1944 * Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency 29 Oct 2008 – presentAir Force Historical Research Agency Fact Sheet: Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency Components * 1st Photographic Squadron, 1 Dec 1943 – 5 Oct 1944 * 3d Photographic Squadron, 1 Dec 1943 – 5 Oct 1944 * 19th Photographic Squadron, 1 Dec 1943 – 5 Oct 1944 * 19th Intelligence Squadron – Pope Air Force Base, NC ??? – present * 25th Intelligence Squadron – Hurlburt Field, FL1 Oct 1993 – present * 43rd Intelligence squadron - Cannon Air Force Base, NM 2011–present * 306th Intelligence Squadron, Beale Air Force Base, 12 Oct 2012–present Stations * Reading Army Airfield, Pennsylvania, 1 December 1943 * MacDill Field, Florida, 5 January – 5 October 1944 * Hurlburt Field, Fla. 29 Oct 2008 – present Aircraft * Operated F-2 (C-45), F-3 (A-20), F-7 (B-24), F-9 (B-17), F-10 (B-25), F-13 (B-29) References External links * Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency * 361st Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group fact sheet * Air Force Special Operations Command ISR Group 0361 Category:Military units and formations in Florida